cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleks/Bio
Aleks "ImmortalHD" Marchant is one half of the Cow Chop duo, along with James. He is known for his CS:GO videos and his awkward sense of humor. History Aleks lived in Russia until the age of eight. He later moved to America and was adopted. His first language is Russian. He studied graphic design in college, but later dropped out. At the time he felt that his Youtube channel had become fairly successful. Youtube His first videos were Minecraft machinima. However, Aleks' original Youtube channel was hacked, and most of the videos were deleted. This led him to upload on his current channel (created December 10th, 2008). During this time, fellow future Creature SlyFoxHound helped out by directing his own followers to check out Immortal's new channel. Aleks and Sly came to create several series together. Eventually, Aleks and Sly would live together in Colorado, not far from the Creature House. Aleks made several appearances with The Creatures during this time. Creature At RTX 2013, Jordan Mathewson (more commonly known as Kootra) jokingly inducted Aleks into The Creatures, treating a water bottle as if it were Aleks. The other Creatures then followed the gag, making references to the water bottle being a new Creature. Later, during episode 77 of Creature Talk, The Creatures specifically stated that the water bottle gag was planned, and that they had not actually invited Aleks into The Creatures. However, despite this clarification, many fans speculated that Aleks was in fact being inducted into The Creatures, due to a tweet by GaLm. Later, while at dinner, they discussed inviting Aleks into The Creatures, finally deciding to accept him into the group. Cow Chop, leaving The Creatures Aleks started appearing in Cow Chop videos at its creation on April 1st, 2016, and appeared in regularly uploaded co-op let's plays with James starting on April 15th. On April 28th, one day after a video showing the Cow Chop set being moved out from the Creature office, Aleks and James announced on a Q&A livestream that they, as well as Joe and Aron, had left The Creatures two months prior, but were not allowed to announce this until later. YouTube Channels ImmortalHDFilms Ongoing series: *Overwatch *Stream Highlights *SIMULATOR (Formerly titled Sunday Simulator) *CS:GO Gallery 526620869bbaa.png|Ultimate Form immortal selfie.png|Selfie Immortal, Nova, and Kevinnnn.jpg|Aleks, James, and Kevin (in between Aleks and James) at Pax East 2013 aleks.png|"You wouldn't shoot a guy with glasses, would you?!" Rematch450.jpg|Aleks and Nova AleksBigFan.jpg|Aleks getting some love from a fan tumblr_o6u74mMaBN1vu070fo1_1280.png|Cow Chop's "Marshall" 7kynpxykdgbx.png|Edgy af dude. tumblr_o7lzh3xSXs1qi6sgco1_250.gif|Aleks reminiscing about his long lost career ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 13126791_1749624035279574_2021595245_n.jpg|Creamed Aleks. 61H5jrXj-NOpW2Z5AXlkMyeGXeBJR55kbFEY637rEhk.jpg|Giving a creepy staredown. 14709392_1805155006372190_8700815361794113536_n.jpg|Oct-''pussy''. tumblr_niq91zFCci1u4iih5o6_1280.png|Sippy juice. Capture RUSKIES.PNG|Russian Aleks. Cyka Blyat Gopnik Slav. Much Cheeki. Very Breeki. 8383421a013d1482466383886a90ea17.jpg|Looking like a young pot dealer. d8f1df75616343b7819f361df292a4fa.jpg|Lizard smells the Vodka. Cyka. tumblr_ohouwpv90S1urzckro1_1280.png|Career goals <3 tumblr_ohourz1ioU1urzckro1_540.png|Happy before the Spice... 388569d2573d42a2259f9465548e5e1e edgy af.jpg|Emotional Piece. tumblr_o89437PpFe1ufdfioo1_400.jpg|Posing outside for the Rooster Teeth Cow Chop Merch Store. tumblr_ohnlfyE7941sqgzmqo1_1280.jpg|Say Cheese! tumblr_oda0ox6Esl1uj5vvpo1_1280.jpg|Giving Kylo a kiss. 5b607105490835538f4c73f86fdd2905.jpg|Aleks and Vindictive. ezgif.com-a0af918008.gif|Aleks trying to be cool Keogs0T - Imgur.gif|Doing dat gud shit HOW_MANY_WAYS_CAN_YOU_DIE_•_Heavy_Rain_Ep_11_-_Yo_2016-12-15_16-59-53.png|Retarded Copleks EXCEPTIONAL_TEAMWORK_•_Mario_Party_7_Gameplay_-_Yo_2016-12-16_21-34-34.png|Marioleks TORTURING_GUESTS_•_Behind_the_Cow_Chop_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-18_15-13-25.png|Ded Tissue Aleks Capture 932.PNG|Rudolph the Gopnik Slav Reindeer. Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_22-55-15.png|Reindeer Alexander Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_23-01-13.png|Trevor helping out a soon to be deporty Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_23-07-22.png Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_23-14-48.png|Using his dik to put out fire Capture 2.PNG|edgy elf Capture.PNG|Came on me daddy Capture 3 ssheeeeit.PNG|sheeeeit fooo. Capture 7 24 PM 1 2 2017.PNG|Western Spy caught on live footage. Category:Bio